CINTA PERTAMA DAN TERAKHIRKU
by Riecky-gin
Summary: Inoue adalah anak seorang pengusaha terkenal yang pergi meninggalkan kekayaannya untuk menemukan cinta sejati. Dan di kota bernama Karakura Town dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya. Bagaimana kisahny? baca yaa..N please review...
1. Chapter 1

_Ini fict pertamaku, so mohon bantuannya._

_BLEAH bukan punya aku, tapi punyanya bang Tite Kubo. _

* * *

**CINTA PERTAMA DAN TERAKHIRKU**

"Huh..." Aku menghela nafas.

Lebih dari 3 jam aku mengelilingi kota Karakura mencari tempat tinggal yang pas saja aku harus mencari tempat tinggal murah karena aku adalag seorang lulusan SMA Hueco Mundo yang baru akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Karakura University jurusan Kedokteran.

"Kenapa sih tidak ada tempat yang murah di sini??"gerutuku.

Aku duduk sebentar di kursi taman untuk istirahat, sambil terus melihat iklan-iklan di koran yang sudah ku pegang sejak tadi. Setelah tenagaku pulih kembali, ku putuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku untuk mencari tempat kost yang pas untukku. Akhirnya aku tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu mewah dan tidak juga begitu jelek untuk ku jadikan sebagai tempat tinggal. Di pintu rumah itu ku lihat tulisan "TERIMA KOST UNTUK MAHASISWA /WI".

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan kutemukan seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang panjangnya hampir sebahu sedang menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku sedikit risih dengan tatapannya itu. Namun tetap ku lanjutkan langkahku mendekati pria itu.

"Maaf mas, apa mas pemilik kost-an ini??"

"Iya...ada apa ya???"jawab pria itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sudah mulai melorot ke bawah dengan jari tengahnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Inoue Orihime. Tadi aku lihat di depan, di sini terima kost. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya, benar sekali. Jadi kamu ingin ngekost di sini?"tetap dengan gayanya yang cool abis dan terus saja memainkan kacamatanya.

"Iya, saya ingin nge-kost di sini. Tapi bagaimana dengan pembayarannya?"

Kami pun bernegosiasi tentang masalah pembayaran. Dan akhirnya kesepakatan kami raih. Aku senang sekali karena akhirnya aku punya tempat tinggal.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri pada kalian semua. Namaku Inoue Orihime. Dan aku berasal dari kota bernama Hueco Mundo. Ayahku, Sousuke Aizen adalah pengusaha terkenal di Hueco Mundo. Las Noches adalah perusahaan yang telah dibangunnya dengan segenap kemampuannya. Ayahku itu memang sangat pintar. Karena kepintarannya itulah saat ini kami hidup dalam kemewahan. Bicara kemewahan, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka hidup dalam kemewahan ini. Karena saking sibuknya mengurusi bisnisnya, aku dan ayahku hanya bisa bertemu seminggu sekali. Sementara ibuku, dia tega menghianati ayahku dan pergi menikah dengan orang lain. Sungguh hidup yang tidak menyenangkan. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari Hueco Mundo untuk melanjutkan sekolahku.

HARI PERTAMA KULIAH DI KARAKURA UNIVERSITY

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah terbangun dari tidurku yang sangat lelap karena aku begitu capek kemarin. Segera aku menuju kamar mandi, dan setelah mandi segera ku siapkan buku-buku yang akan kubawa hari ini. Dan kemudian setelah sarapan sedikit, aku segera berangkat ke kampus.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyususi jalan beraspal dengan membawa begitu banyak buku tebal di tangan menuju Karakura University. "Ini hari pertama aku kuliah. Aku harus tetap semangat!"pikirku dalam hati. Aku tiba di depan sebuah gedung mewah dengan gerbang yang sangat megah.

"Waw..."itulah yang aku ucapkan untuk mengagumi keindahan gedung yang ternyata adalah kampus tempat dimana aku akan belajar.

Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang yang tingginya kira-kira 3 meter dengan berbagai ornamen indah di bagian atasnya. Ku pandangi di sekelilingku.

"Waw...Indah sekali tempat ini!"kataku penuh kekaguman.

Hamparan rumput yang luas dan pepohonan yang rindang membuat udara di sini sangat segar. Saking asyiknya melihat ke sekitarku, aku jadi kurang memperhatikan jalanku, sehingga aku menabrak seseorang yang ada di depanku.

"Bruk..."semua buku yang ku pegang berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Maaf!!"kataku minta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan lalu memunguti buku-bukuku yang berserakan di tanah.

"Sini biar aku bantu!"kata pria yang ku tabrak tadi sambil ikut memunguti bukuku yang berserakan.

"Sudah, tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri saja. Kamu teruskan saja urusanmu. Tidak perlu membantuku."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat kamu di sini. Apa kamu mahasiswi baru?"

"Iya. Aku memang mahasiswi baru di sini."

"Oo, begitu. Perkenalkan aku Kurosaki Ichigo, mahasiswa Kedokteran semester akhir."

"Jadi kamu senior aku dong? Aku juga ambil kedokteran."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kitakan jadi bisa saling sharing."

kami berdua terus ngobrol sampai-sampai lupa dengan apa yang harus dilakukan sebelumnya. Entah memgapa aku jadi begini. Tidak biasanya aku bisa ngobrol begitu lama dengan orang yang baru aku kenal. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang bergejolak di hatiku ketika aku menatap matanya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dihatiku. Apakah ini cinta? Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Setelah ngobrol aku pun mengikuti kelasku yang pertama di hari pertama.

"Hari pertama kuliah yang menyenangkan!"batinku.

**TO BE CONTINUED.......**

_Fict ini sudah aku revisi. Tapi kalau masih ada keslahan, review lagi ya.._

_Terimakasih atas saran yang telah kalian berikan kepadak._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hai, minna-san..  
O genki desu ka?  
Oh ya, buat yang udah ngereview Cinta Pertama dan Terakhirku Chapter 1, terima kasih banyak.  
Di chapter ke 2 ini, udah ku usahakan yang terbaik.  
Tapi tetap aja aku masih butuh review kalian buat chapter selanjutnya.  
So, review ya!!  
Please enjoy the story!!!  
_

_Oh ya..Bleach bukan punya saya, tapi milik bang Tite Kubo_

**CINTA PERTAMA DAN TERAKHIRKU  
chapter 2**

Tak terasa sebulan sudah aku berada di Karakura Town. Tapi, sampai saat ini hubunganku dengan Kurosaki-kun masih sebatas teman saja. Padahal sejak pertama aku melihatnya aku sudah berharap dia akan menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Namun, sampai saat ini moment bahagia itu tak kunjung tiba menghampiriku. Sebenarnya, jika dilihat dari cara dia memandangku, aku merasa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadapku.

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Kurosaki-kun mengajakku pergi berdua. Aku sangat senang, dan berharap dia akan memanfaatkan moment indah ini untuk mengatakan cinta kepadaku. Sudah sejak tadi aku menunggunya di depan kost-an ku. Tapi, sampai saat ini dia belum juga datang.

"Iih, lama sekali sih Kurosaki,"  
gerutuku tak karuan.

Aku sudah sangat bosan menunggunya. Kalian tahu kan, menunggu adalah hal yang paling dibenci semua orang. Selang beberapa menit, aku melihat seorang pria keren yang mengendarai sebuah motor besar datang menghampiriku. Ternyata dia adalah orang yang ku tunggu sejak tadi.

"Maaf ya, aku terlambat. Soalnya tadi mama minta diantar ke rumah nenek"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, kamu mau ngajak aku kemana sih?"

"Nanti kamu lihat aja ya!"

"Kamu kok gitu sih"

"Ya, kalau aku kasih tahu kamu sekarang, bukan surprise lagi dong namanya"

"Iya deh"

"Ayo naik!"

Kami pun berangkat menuju suatu tempat yang hanya Kurosaki yang tahu. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, sampai-sampai matahari sudah akan kembali ke peraduannya, kami sampai di pantai yang sangat indah. Pancaran cahaya sunset yang menghiasi langit memberikan nuansa romantis kepada siapa saja yang berkunjung ke sana saat itu.

"Waw...beautiful"  
ucapku mengagumi indahnya alam ini.

"Kamu suka kan tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja, sungguh indah. Aku tak pernah menyangka ada tempat seindah ini di sini"

"Ayo kita jalan"  
Kurosaki mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan di pesisir pantai.

"Andai saja saat ini aku dan Kurosaki-kun adalah sepasang kekasih"  
pikirku dalam hati.

Setelah berjalan-jalan di pantai kami pun duduk di bawah sebuah pohon menyaksikan indahnya panorama sunset.

"Mmm, Inoue"  
suara Kurosaki memecah keheningan di antara kami berdua.

"Ya..."

"Mm, sebenarnya aku mengajakmu ke sini, ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu"  
Aku mulai gugup saat Kurosaki mengatakan ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku hanya diam sambil tersipu malu.

"Inoue, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengatakan ini kepadamu. Tapi aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Inoue, sebenarnya sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan ada getaran aneh di dadaku. Tapi aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah cinta. Tapi, sekarang aku sadar bahwa itu benar-benar cinta. Inoue, apa kamu mau menjadi pacarku?"

'Tentu saja aku mau, Kurosaki. Malah inilah yang ku tunggu- tunggu sejak dulu'  
benakku.

"Mm..ya..aku mau"  
jawabku sambil tersipu malu.

Kami pun saling berpelukan untuk meresmikan hubungan kami ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu, ku temukan juga belahan hati yang akan selalu berada di sampingku.

Setelah moment bahagia yang ku alami di pantai, hari-hariku penuh dengan canda tawa. Bahagia rasanya aku bisa memiliki sesorang yang begitu mencintaiku.

* * *

Tak terasa genap setahun sudah kami jalani hubungan ini. Oh ya, sekarang Kurosaki sudah lulus dari kuliahnya. Dan sekarang, dia bekerja di Rumah Sakit milik ayahnya.  
Rencananya hari ini kami akan merayakan hari jadi hubungan kami yang ke satu tahun.

"Hai, sayang"

Kurosaki pun mengecup keningku. Aku menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat penuh cinta.

"Kamu mau mengajak aku kemana hari ini?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang sangat spesial. Kamu pasti suka"

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi, aku minta kamu menutup matamu. Mau ya?"

"Iya, deh"

Malam itu kami pun langsung menuju tempat spesial yang dijanjikan Kurosaki kepadaku. Dengan mengendarai mobil mewahnya, kami pun akhirnya sampai di tempat itu. Dia menuntunku turun dari mobil, dan sepertinya kami masuk ke sebuah gedung. Aku didudukkannya pada sebuah kursi lalu setelah itu dia menyuruhku untuk membuka penutup mataku. Betapa senangnya hatiku ketika mengetahui bahwa aku sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang dipenuhi lilin-lilin yang menyala di seluruh sudut ruangan. Hanya ada kami berdua di ruangan itu. Tentu saja karena restoran ini spesial dipesan oleh Kurosaki-kun hanya untuk kami berdua.

"Apa kamu senang?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak senang"

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, kami pun memesan makanan. Dan kemudian setelah itu..

"Inoue, ini untukmu"

Aku sangat senang ketika Kurosaki memberikan sebuah kado spesial berbentuk hati kepadaku.

"Apa ini benar untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Ambillah. Sudah lama aku mempersiapkan hadiah ini untukmu"

Aku pun membuka kado itu. Dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik.

"Apa kau mau memakaikannya untukku?"

"Tentu saja"

Kurosaki pun memasangkan cincin itu di jari tengahku lalu mencium tanganku.

"I love u"  
bisik Kurosaki di telingaku.

"I love u too"  
jawabku.

Sungguh malam perayaan yang sangat membahagiakan. Tak akan pernah ku lupakan malam ini seumur hidupku.

TO BE CONTINIUED....

_"JANGAN lupa buat ngereview yaaa"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi Minna-san.. ^^,_

_I back again.._

_Maaf ya sudah lama gak update.. T_T.._

_Bleach bukan punya saya, tapi punyanya Bang Tite Kubo.._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**Why This Is Happen To Me? Why?**

AKirnya hari bahagia yang sangat ku tungg-tunggu pun tiba.

Sudah tiga tahun aku menjalin cinta dengan kekasihku Ichigo.

Hari ini dengan tiba-tiba Ichigo datang ke rumahku, dan memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah marun kepadaku.

"Menikahlah denganku" Ungkap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetank mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ulangnya.

Kembali aku hanya tercengang mendengar apa yang sedang ia ucapkan.

Sebenanya aku sudah lama menanti momen indah ini.

Tapi sepertinya jantung ini tidak kuat mendengar kata-kata yang datang begitu tiba-tiba itu.

"Benarkah kau megajakku menikah denganmu, Kurosaki-kun?"

Aku balik bertanya kepadanya kaemn aku benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang barusan kudengar.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku. Apakau bersedia Orihime?"

Aku Kembali terdiam. Aku benar-benar shock mendengar ucapan Kurosaki tadi.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dan akhirnya dengan penuh kepastian aku menjawab.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi pendampingmu"

"Yesss" teriak Ichigo.

Ichigo pun denganrefleks memelukku saking bahagianya.

Aku juga merasa sangat bahagia karena hubunganku dengan Kurosaki akan resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga merasa sediah karena ayahku tidak ada di sini untuk menyaksikan momen bahagiaku nanti besama Kurosaki.

* * *

Seminggu sudah setelah hari dimana Kurosaki-kun melamarku.

Dan kehidupanku berjalan seperti biasanya, penuh dengan kebahagian.

Hari ini rencananya kami akan membicarakan rencana pernikahan kami di ruham Kurosaki bersama seluruh anggota keluarga yang ada di sana.

Tapi yang sangat menyedihkan adalah aku hanya sendiri tanpa ada satu pun dari anggota keluargaku yang akan hadir nanti malam.

Wajar sih kalau tak ada anggota keluarkaku yang akan hadir nanti malam.

Karena aku sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar kepada mereka sejak aku pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Tapi yang aku heran adalah mengapa mereka sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya ini.

* * *

Mentari kini sudah kembali ke peraduannya.

Dan sudah saatnya pula untukku pergi ke rumah Kurosaki-kun.

Kurias wajahku agar tampak lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Karena ku pikir aku akan mebtemu dengan calon mertuaku.

Orang tua baruku tepatnya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku pun pergi keluar menunggu Sang Pangeran yang akan datang menjemputku.

tidak berapal lama aku menunggu, Sang Pangeran yang tampak begitu gagah malam ini pun datang dengan menunggang kuda putihnya. ( Lebayyyy)

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sang Pangeran Kepada Sang Calon Permaisuri.

"Iya, sudah."

Kami pun berangkat kerumah kediaman Kurosaki.

"Eh Kak Inoue sudah sampai." sapa Karin Yang sudah menunggu kedatangan kami di depan rumah.

"Cantiknya..." ucap Yuzu.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Yuzu-chan" jawabku.

"Ayo cepat masuk. Ayah sudah menunggu loh." ajak Karin.

"Iya, baiklah. Kami akan segera masuk."

Kami pun segera masuk menemui ayah Ichigo yang sudah dari sejak tadi menunggu.

Di dalam kami membicarakan kapan acara pernikahan antara aku dan Ichigo akan diselenggarakan.

Dan akhirnya keputusan pun diambil.

Kami akan menyelenggarakn pernikahan pada akhir bulan ini.

Dan itu berarti hanya tinggal satu minggu saja.

* * *

_Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan Inoue, ayahnya sudah mengetahui semua tentang rencana pernikahan anaknya Inoue dengan Ichigo._

_Ternyata sejak pertama meninggalkan rumah, Aisen telah memerintahkan tangan kanannya, Gin Ichimaru untuk mengikuti kemana pun anaknya pergi._

_Dan sekarang Aizen sangat murka, setelah mengetahui bahwa anaknya akan segera menikah dengan anak dari seseorang yang sangat dibencinya, Kurosaki Isshin._

_Inoue sma sekali tidak tahu kalau dulunya ayahnya dan calon mertuanya itu adalah musuh bebuyutan._

* * *

_Hari beralu begitu cepat._

_Tak disadari besok adalah hari dimana Inoue dan Ichigo akan meresmikan hubungan mereka._

* * *

"Kurosaki ayo cepat!"

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar, aku siap-siap dulu."

"Kalau sudah selesai langsung berangkat ya."

"Iya."

Setelah Ichigo selesai siap-siap, kami pun berangkat ke tempat fitting gaun pengantin.

Dan setelah sampai, kami segera aku segera mencoba gaun pengantin yang akan kukenakan besok.

begitu juga dengan Kurosaki, dia segera mencoba pakaiannya.

Dan begitu kami keluar dari ruang ganti, kami saling berpandangan.

"Cantiknya" itulah kata-kata yang kudengar dari mulut Kurosaki ketiak dia melihatku menggunakan gaun pengantin yang memang begitu mewah.

Aku juga sangat keget ketika melihat Kurosaki mengenakan tuxedo.

Dia terlihat sangat gagah dengan pakaiannya itu.

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang si tunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

Hari ini pernikahanku dan Kurosaki akan diselenggarakan di sebuah gereja terbesar di Karakura Town.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku gugup sekali" ungkapku saat masih berada di ruang make up bersama teman akrabku.

"Tenang saja. semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar." dia mencoba menenangkanku.

"Rukia, aku benar-benar gugup."

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan"

Karena ayahku tidak ada di sini, jadi kuputuskan untuk meminta Rukia sebagai pendampingku di acara yang sakral ini.

Rukia adalah teman akrabku sewaktu aku masih kuliah di Karakura University.

Jadi tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung meng-iya-kan apa yang ku minta.

Dia juga sepertinya merasa kasian kepadaku.

"Inoue, ayo cepat. Sudah saatnya"

"Iya"

Aku benar-benar sangat gugup ketika harus keluar menemui Kurosaki Yang sudah menunggu bersama pendeta yang akan meresmikan cinta kami.

* * *

Suara musik pun menggema ketika aku mulai memasuki ruangan.

Dan di ujung sana kulihat Kurosaki berdiri menantiku dengan senyumannya yang khas.

Namun pada saat itu juga, hal yang tidak diduga terjadi.

"Doorrr"

Terdengar suara tembakan yang membuat semua orang mencari dari mana asal suara itu.

Dan pada saat itu juga, Kurosaki yang berdiri di ujung sana seketika tumbang.

Ku lihat tuxedonya yang berwarna putih penuh dengan darah.

"Kurosakiiiiii!"

Semua orang heran mengapa aku berteriak memanggil Kurosaki.

Aku segera berlari menemui Kurosaki yang tampak sudah tak berdaya.

"Kurosaki, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Air mataku terus saja mengalir tanpa henti melihat calon suamiku terbaring sekarat.

"Inoue..owhh..owhh"

"Jangan bicara dulu, Kurosaki"

"Mengapa kalian diam saja. Cepat panggil ambulans!"

Kembali aku berteriak menyuruh seseorang untuk memanggilkan ambulans untuk segera membawa Kurosaki ke RS terdekat.

"Tidak Inoue, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu."

"Tahan Kurosaki. Aku akan segera membawamu ke Rumah Sakit. Tahan ya, Kurosaki"

Masiah saja air mataku mengalir bagaikan air terjun yang tak akan pernah berhenti.

Tapi aku tetap harus tegar.

"Inoue, aishite iru."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang aku dengar dari mulut Kurosaki.

Karena setelah itu sku sudah tidak dapat merasakn setak jantungnya lagi.

"Kurosakiiiiiiiii"

"Kurosakiii..iii...iiii, jangan tinggalkan aku, Kurosaki"

Kupeluk erat-erat tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Sudahlah Inoue. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi. Semuanya sudah terjadi." Rukia mencoba untuk menenangkanku.

"TTTIIIIDDDAAAAKKKKKKK"

"MENGAPAA, MENGAPAA SEMUA INI HARUS TERJADI PADAKUU?"

* * *

_Semua orang tidak mengetahui kalau yang melakukan semua ini adalah Ichimaru, tangan kanan ayah Inoue._

* * *

Hari ini aku menghadiri pemakaman Kurosaki.

Sampai saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kurosaki telah meninggal.

Meskipun kami belum resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, namun aku akan tetap menganggap keluarga Kurosaki sebagai keluargaku sendiri.

Karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak akan pernah lagi mencari seseorang untuk menggantikan Kurosaki-kun di hartiku.

Karena dia tidak akan pernah tergantikan.

karena dia akan menjadi CINTA PERTAMA DAN TERAHIRKU.

*****THE END*****

* * *

_Akhirnya selesai juga._

_Huh..capeknya.._

_Sekian cerita ini._

_Hope u enjoy the story.._

_N jangan lupa Review yaa.. ^^,  
_


End file.
